


Angel's Blade

by hazard0us



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, MOC - Freeform, Mark of Cain, angel grace, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazard0us/pseuds/hazard0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Dean might kill Cas, but what if it was the other way around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@deansmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40deansmuse).



> The idea hit me in the chat with my gishwhes team. Everyone thinks Cas' remaining grace is key and that Dean may injure Cas- reverse crypt scene. 
> 
> But what if we are wrong? And it's Cas' hands that will put out Dean's light? 
> 
> P.S  
> I'm a little bit sorry about this. Just a bit.
> 
> Not edited, quick one shot I thought of and wrote while shopping in Wal-Mart.

"Did it work?" Sam whispered, leaning in closer to the angel. they watched as Cas' remaining grace flows into the demon and makes him shudder.

"Wait," the angel replied, his heart beating erratically in his chest. After a moment, he spoke again, "Dean?"

A beat of silence and then the man raised his head, "Cas." He said, his eyes bright emeralds. The angel sighed in relief and the young Hunter beside him chuckled, but then Dean laughed darkly, "Got ya," he said, his eyes returning to the dark black pits they had just minutes earlier.

"Cas," Sam whimpered beside him, "you have to- I can't. Cas, please," Sam begged, turning away from his brother, placing a shaking hand on the angel's shoulder.

"Sam," Cas began, but was interrupted.

"No, Cas please you have to be the one. He asked you and I just can't, please." The look in Sam's eyes made him stop. They were so dead, so gone.

"Well, well, well. What's it going to be, angel? Or should I say human?" The demon sneered, straining against the holds that restricted his hands.

Cas' eyes locked with the demon's and he growled, "Dean, come back to us."

  
"Cant." The demon answered quickly, a smirk appearing on his face, "Deano ain't here. Sorry, angel."

The next events that unfolded happened so quickly, Cas barely processed them. Dean ripped through his holds with a roar and lunged at Sam, but Cas acted quickly and pushed the young hunter out do the way. His back hit the wall with a loud crack that rang through the room, "Sam! Get out! Leave!" Cas shouted, wrapping his hands around Dean's waist and turning him, pinning him against the wall, "Go!"

Sam stood up quickly, shock still clear on his face, but then he nodded and ran towards the door, but then he stopped, "Cas!" Cas turned and saw him kick Dean's blade towards him. They shared a look, time slowing down, and Sam nodded.

The moment was broken when dean's fist connected with Cas' cheek."Run, Sammy!" The demon hollered, "I'll come for you next."

"I don't think so," Cas snapped, pushing the demon off him, his eyes barely catching the sight of Sam leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

The two stood up, angel to demon, prowling around the empty room, their eyes never leaving each other. "Youre going to die, angel," the demon chuckled, "and by your lovers hands. Dean's."

"Thought you said Dean wasn't there," the angel retorted, stopping in front of the door, his gaze narrowing on the man.

"Ima demon we lie," he snickered in response.

"Well, that was your last," Cas said after a beat and lunged at the demon. At some point, Cas had picked up the blade without the demon's knowledge, and he watched as the surprised surfaced on his face followed by a shout. Blood trickled down Dean's chest, and warmed Cas' hand, Cas watched as the demon shut his eyes in pain.

"Dean," the name left his lips like a broken prayer. "I'm so sorry," he said, his head falling on Dean's chest. He sobbed, broken and haggard until a soft whisper made him glance up.

"Cas," the way his name fell off Dean's lips sweet and caressing. His eyes slowly opened, and Cas' held his breath as he looked into the two startling green eyes of Dean Winchester.

"Dean, I'm- I'm so so-," he stopped the words getting lost in his sons, his hands balling into fists on Dean's shirt.

He felt a hand rub up and down his arm, "Cas, baby, it's okay," Dean assured, his words soft and his breathing slow. "Its okay, thank you." Their eyes locked, and Cas leaned over and brushed his lips against Dean's.

"Dean," he cried.

"Sssh, angel," Dean responded, closing his eyes. "Thank you." And then time stopped.

Cas' hand gently rubbed Dean's cheek and then he stood up, "I love you," he whispered softly. Turning and walking away he opened the door, one last glance at Dean's dead body, then pulled the door behind him. He turned finding Sam leaning against the wall, tears falling down his cheeks, but he was silent.

"Dean Winchester," Cas spoke, grabbing Sam into a tight embrace, the hunter fell into it, a small sob escaping him. Cas rubbed his back.

"Dean Winchester has been saved."


End file.
